thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stryker Family
The Stryker Family 'is a family created by TheAmericanDream that lives in District 15, though some members are from the Capitol, District 2, District 5 and District 3. Some of the tributes in this family have the last name "Knowles", as they are relatives of Alaska and cousins to the Strykers. Backstory The Stryker family originated in District 15, when a citizen from District 2 and a scientist from District 3 met. District 15, far from mainland Panem, was the head of Panem's medical research and medical engineering. The brightest minds from Districts 2, 3, 5, and the Capitol were pooled together to form this District. The Stryker story begins with one of these scientists, and a government official. Dr. Ezra Stryker was the head of the Capitol's biological research division. He led many ground breaking studies and was well known for his work in the field of biology. He was sent to District 15 to aide in researching a cure for a disease that was claiming hundreds of thousands of lives. While there, Ezra met a woman who worked as a liaison between the Capitol and District 15. Alaska Knowles was a beautiful young woman, who originated from District 2. She grew up in 2, with parents who both worked in the government. When an opportunity arose to forger her own path in District 15, she took it. Not long after meeting, the two took a liking to each other. Ezra loved Alaska's drive and determination more than even her beautiful appearance. Alaska fell in love with Ezra's beautiful mind, and his care for improving the lives of others. Within a year, the two were married. Ezra moved all of his work to District 15, and said goodbye to the Capitol, his home since birth. They bought a modest home inland in District 15. Ezra remained working as a lead biologist, while Alaska continued her work in government. A year and a half after their marriage, Alaska was expecting. She took a leave of absence from work to be able to care for their child. Esmeralda Stryker was born in the spring, and Ezra and Alaska were ecstatic to welcome their daughter into the world. (See Esmeralda Stryker for more in depth details on her life.) By the time Esmeralda turned 1, Alaska was back at work. Esmeralda was taken care of by a family friend. This didn't last long. A week after Esmeralda was officially one and a half, Alaska discovered she was pregnant again. The following summer, Exton Stryker was born. Ezra was elated to finally have a son, and Alaska was happy for Esmeralda to have a brother. Alaska stayed home to raise her two children. This, however, also did not last that long. By Exton's 2nd birthday Alaska was back at work, this time as a personal assistant to the mayor. (See Exton Stryker for more in depth details on his life.) The Stryker children grew used to their mother and father working all day. However, they knew they were loved, and were quite proud of their successful parents. Family Members 'Dr. Ezra Stryker He was sent to District 15 with various other doctors, scientists, and citizens from several Districts and the Capitol. He was one of the leader in their research, and was one of the most dedicated towards finding a cure for a deadly disease. He met Alaska about a month after being in District 15. Before living in District 15, Dr. Stryker was the head of the Capitol's biological research division. He led many ground breaking studies and was well known for his work in the field of biology. Ezra was one of the first to volunteer to go to District 15 when the president proposed the idea. 'Alaska Stryker (Franks)' She moved to District 15 as a liason between the Capitol and District 2. She helped coordinate efforts and inform the mayor of District 15 on the needs of the Capitol. She had lived in District 15 for almost a year before she finally met Ezra. When they met, she had been in the District Hall of Justice, speaking with the mayor on some things, when Ezra walked in, looking for one of his colleagues. They noticed each other and were quiet and polite towards one another, unaware of what would sprout. Ezra constantly went out of his way to visit the Hall of Justice, just to see Alaska. She eventually took notice of this. Not long after their first formal meeting, the two took a liking to each other. The more they talked, the more they realized they were interested in one another. Ezra loved Alaska's drive and determination more than even her beautiful appearance. Alaska fell in love with Ezra's beautiful mind, and his care for improving the lives of others. Within a year, the two were married. Ezra moved all of his work to District 15, and said goodbye to the Capitol, his home since birth. They bought a modest home inland in District 15. Ezra remained working as a lead biologist, while Alaska continued her work in government. 'Esmeralda Stryker' Esmeralda is the eldest of Ezra and Alaska Stryker. She is the oldest sister of Exton Stryker. Even though she wasn't raised in the Capitol, she seems to have many of their styles and tastes. Because of her family's wealth and status, she grew up in a lavish lifestyle. Her mother had an interest in fashion when she lived in 2, and seems to have passed that on to Esmeralda. She is known to be gaudy and opinionated, which is often pointed out to her by her brother. She is protective over him, and the two have a close bond. Esmeralda fits her name well, being fascinated by wealth and fashion, while driven and can be a threat if crossed. She considers herself above most of the other teens in District 15, which annoys her brother. 'Exton Stryker' Exton Stryker is the youngest child of Ezra and Alaska Stryker. Exton, like most younger boys, is very curious and is known to question just about everything. He has a knack to investigate everything, and he's constantly suspicious of the work his parents are doing. They often reassure him that the Capitol are the "good guys" and that they just want to improve the life of citizens in the Districts. While Esmeralda doesn't seem to care much, and blindly believes her parents, Exton doubts this and questions it often. However, aside from that, Exton is close to his sister. They grew up feeling separated from other children in the District, as their parents held positions of power. This led to them being scoffed at and the target of much jealousy. This often bothers Exton, and he tries to relate to the other children. Despite this, he does feel close to his sister, and despite their age gap, they consider each other their best friend. Trivia *The name "Stryker" was inspired by Stryker Island from the DC Universe. District 15 is located on an island, and I wanted the family to have a strong last name. *Ezra's name was originally Eegan. I thought the name looked odd spelled out, so I changed it to Ezra. (Inspired by George Ezra) *Esmeralda's name was originally Echo. For obvious reasons, it was changed. Category:Families Category:Males Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:District 15 Category:TheAmericanDream Category:Characters